someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Black widow.
"''A black widow is a cunning, seductive killer. Like all spiders they lure their prey into a web, only to spin them up and drink their blood." ''The TV documentary on spiders went on in the background as I chatted up some of my friends on Steam. I hadn't reall y thought much of it. Normally it's just backgrou nd noise. Now, the steam chat wasn't important. But there was one message that happened to be significant. A person I'd never met before, her username going by "Annex core" sent me a message. I didn't know the name so I asked the standard "Hav e you changed your name recently?". She simply replied with "No, we're just in the same group." Now that I think about it, it does make sense. You can message people through a group. But I never thought to ask exactly which group. We chatted a bit and I took a... Liking to her. She was sweet, but not perfect. She felt like she was actually speaking from her mind and not an online persona. Somehow the topic got flipped around to where we live, I think it was something about the heat or maybe a certain restaurant. I don't remember.. She told me that she lived nearby, and maybe we could meet up some day. I responded with a genuine "That'd be amazing!". I looked at my cell phone, reading the Time, date, and place. It was right, I walked to a hill where it would be easy to notice anyone entering or leaving the park, and where it would be easy to get noticed. This was a good hill for picnics and such things. Nice shade, a big oak tree, a great view of the park.It was just... Good. I sat there for almost twenty minutes, before getting a message on Steam through my phone. (I had made sure data was on, didn't want to miss any important messages). "Look up ^-^". It was from Annex, of course. And reflexively I looked up. I was met immediately with the face of a young girl, about my age. Maybe a year younger. She had a wide grin on her face. I greeted her in absolute delight that I finally got to meet my friend. As my inquiry has suggested, she was indeed a very genuine person. Somewhat abrasive but in a sweet, gentle way. But I noticed something odd, she was hanging upside down from a tree branch that I would have assumed wouldn't be able to even partially support her weight... I went home that afternoon feeling well, pleased. I'd talked to the girl who simply called herself "Anna". Didn't give a last name or anything. And I thought about it. Her user name made sense considering the fact that "Anna" sounds like "Annex" Heh, clever right? Well, it doesn't matter right now, I guess. I was on my cmputer as I usually was, seeing as I basically have no life other than the life I have online.I got another message, typical, From Annex I read it,"Goodnight"" splaying on the screen. I smiled, and started to type a reply. My ears were ringing, a pulsating ache.My vision was blurry and dark, but I could vaguely make out a figure ahead of me. Smaller than me. I realized I was hanging upside-down. My vision started to clear. It was somewhat dark, a dark light being seen in the distance. "Hey! Wake up!". I was shocked to hear the sweet, familiar voice.I was also angry , demanding answers. "What the hell is going on?!". I was giggled at.The sound echoed with an almost sadistic quality. I had been tricked. Category:Original Story